


Softer Side

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie discovers that his father-in-law has a softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Side

As the second of seven children, Charlie knows that raising children is hard work. He just didn’t realize how much work until becoming a parent himself. He doesn’t know how on Earth his parents managed to raise seven kids when he’s completely worn out with only three. He’s just glad that he and Draco waited until the girls were out of nappies before having a third child, because otherwise that must have been his undoing.

When he wakes up one morning to realize that their son hadn’t woken them up in the middle of the night, his first thought is that something had gone horribly wrong and he races to the nursery. He lets out a breath of relief that Darian is fine, but he’s also taken aback by something he never thought he’d see. His father-in-law asleep in the rocking chair, Darian sleeping in his arms.

“Mother says he used to fall asleep holding me all the time,” Draco says softly as he comes up behind Charlie. “Though I never believed her until just now.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one surprised by this,” Charlie says back. “Though I’m not sure I want to know how he absconded with our baby monitor.”

“Perils of living with my parents when Hogwarts isn’t in session,” Draco replies, tugging Charlie down the hall before they wake either Malfoy.

Throughout the rest of the summer, Charlie keeps discovering more of Lucius Malfoy’s softer side. Stealing the baby monitor so that Charlie and Draco can get some sleep has become a weekly occurrence and every time they find him asleep in the rocking chair.

Lucius has spoiled his granddaughters since the day they were born, but at three, they’re now old enough to want him to play with them. And Lyra and Carina are in a tea parties phase, which Charlie isn’t expecting to go over well, but once again his father-in-law surprises him. Not only does Lucius sit through endless tea parties without complaint, he even lets the girls braid his hair, something that amuses even Narcissa, who had been previously unphased by everything.

But despite having had time to get used to everything else, nothing can prepare Charlie for the sight of Lucius Malfoy honest to god cooing at Darian.


End file.
